Child's Play
by Zoe Avery
Summary: Hawk Moth was captured and the city of Paris has been akuma-free for five years. But at the five year celebration comes to an end, the city of Paris is again attacked by an akumatized victim. But she is playing a long game and the good heroes of Paris might not see it coming before it is too late.
1. Info, Disclaimers and Warnings

Hello Readers!

Welcome to my story. Just a few little tings before you move on. It is for your convenience.

 **First.** The following story is written in the form a manuscript, which means that it is narrated in scenes and mostly contains dialoque. Since I was constantly imagining this as an actual episode, it felt much easier to write it as an actual manuscript.

 **Second.** The following story is a fanfiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I do therefore not own any of character, plot twist og storyline that originates from the actual show. I do, however, the original elements, which includes the character of Zoeya Khan and the main storyline of this manuscript. You are allowed to use them as long as you ask first and give credit.

 **Third.** The following story is written after a long period of writer block. It is defintely written hastily as I wanted to get the idea down on the page. Therefore it is absolutely possible that there may be some typos and grammatical mistake. If these kind of things are completely unbearable to you, I suggest that you wait a week. I edit previous chapter during the week and post new ones as well as the edit chapters.

 **Four.** The following story is set in Marinette and Adriens young adult life. They have both grown up and graduated, not only from high school but from college/university.

 **Five.** Remember to comment and let me know what you think!"

Now all that remains to be said is: I hope you enjoy it!

Zoe Avery


	2. Scene 1

Scene opens to view of Paris. People are wandering in thin colourful jackets with their hands in their pockets. Paris on a cold summer day is windy but the streets are still busy. Every place is a crowded but nowhere more so than the small bakery at 12 Rue Gotlib in the 21st arrondissement. Mr. Dupain has not had moment of rest since the morning but he greets every customer with a cheerful smile and well wishes to their children. It is graduation season and they all want something special to give.

Mr. Dupain: "Congratulations! And have a good day!"

In the corner of the kitchen there are two girls, sitting on the kitchen counter with a hand in the cookie jar, watching the people come and go. The daughter of the Baker and her friends are preparing for their own graduation. In fact it is the last one.

Marinette (anxious): "I can't believe it is already over. No more homework or class rooms. Just like that it is all over."

Alya (shakes her head): "Girl, you better not get sentimental about this. We have been doing school for decades. Time to spread your wings little butterfly."

Marinette: "I'm just saying that you working as a journalist now and I am beginning my journey as a fashion designer. Nothing will ever be the same now. Not even us." Marinette looks at Alya.

Alya (Crossing her arms): "Don't make me punch you. I am not that easy to get rid off."

Marinette (Laughing): "Promise"

Alya: "Promise".

Mr. Dupain: "Adrien!"

Marinette and Alya turn to look at Mr. Dupain and see Adrien standing by the counter, picking up a small cake.

Marinette: "He still doesn't seem like himself, does he?"

Alya (shrugs): "What do you expect? The boy finds out that his father is Hawk Moth at his high school graduation. The only time the man actually bothered to show up."

Marinette: "But he did the right thing in the end. He saved Cat Noir and turned himself in. That must be some comfort."

Alya: "Maybe. But it doesn't change the things he did. And, now, Adrien has lost both his parents".

Marinette: "It's ironic, though. He always wanted to escape his house and now he escapes the world in that house."

Alya: "Nino says he's fine. He prefers solitude but he keeps himself busy. He even visits his father at times."

Marinette (almost falling from the counter): "What? Why would he do that?"

Alya: "He thinks that his father knows more than he lets on. He's looking for the moth miraculous."

Marinette: "It does seem odd that it disappeared right after Agreste was arrested."

Alya: "Perhaps it is just lost. There have been not been any akumas for years."

Marinette: "I hope you are right".

Marinette and Alya looks at Adrien as he walks out of the door and the shop keepers bell chimes after him.

Scene Ends


	3. Scene 2

Scene open to a bricked building at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. The top floor carries a simple white sign with black letters, saying "Witness Daily". Alya's workplace is a digital and multimedia news company. It is morning and all of the team is gathered in a big room surrounded by glass walls. Mr. Buble takes a seat at the end of the long table.

Mr. Buble: "Good morning, everybody let us make this quick. Tomorrow is the five year anniversary of Hawk Moths Capture and the Mayor is holding a special event to thank Ladybug and Chat Noir for their service. Alya, I think it is only fair that you cover this."

Alya (beams with joy): Thank you, sir!"

A hand raises in the air. Mr. Buble looks at it. It belongs to a short girl. Her body is curvy and her skin is brown, which suits her brown eyes. Her hair is dark and heavy, tied up in crooked ponytail. Mr. Buble nods to her.

Mr. Buble: "Oh yes. I almost forgot. This is Ms. Zoya Khan. Our newest colleague. She will be working alongside many of you. Welcome."

Zoeya: "Thank you, sir. But I was raising my hand to ask if it would be possible for me to cover that event too?"

Mr. Buble (baffled): Well… It is just that Alya always cover the Ladybug and Chat Noir news. And she is doing a great job."

Zoeya: "Yes. She has been covering them for more than nine years now. Maybe we could try with a different perspective."

Alya (raising an eyebrow): "And what perspective is that?"

Zoeya: "The one that is not afraid to ask the important questions. No matter how we see it there is no denying that Ladybug and Chat Noir are vigilantes, and at the moment Paris is only place where such a thing is encouraged."

Alya (appalled): "Vigilantes? They have saved our lives more times than we can count! And you want to turn them into outlaws?"

Zoeya (frightened): I have nothing against them. I am just saying that when Hawk Moth was in the game. It made sense that Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting for us because no one else could. But now they are fighting common men and women. How is that any different from Vigilantes around the world? They are not authorized. It is basically civil arrest. Isn't this important to talk about? Why are we letting them go on when we have the police force and law to deal with these kind of criminals."

Mr. Buble: "I see your point, Ms. Khan, but the people of Paris trust them. We represent the people."

Zoeya (crossing her arms): And here I thought we represented the truth."

Mr. Buble: "The truth needs facts".

Alya: "And the facts are that Paris would not survive without Ladybug and Chat Noir".

Zoeya: "Facts are created by the truth. The truth is not created by the facts."

Mr. Buble: "I think we have wasted enough time on this. I would like Alya to stay on this."

Zoeya sighs as Alya looks at her with a satisfied smile.

 **Scene Ends.**


	4. Scene 3

Scene opens to a view of Paris. It is the late afternoon. Marinette and Alya walks down the street with a croissants and a coffee in their hands. The park with the fountain is right ahead of them.

Marinette (shocked and angry): "Vigilantes?"

Alya (laughing): I know! Can you believe this girl?"

Marinette: "Why would she say that?"

Alya (shrugs): "Fame. It is quite simple really. She is going against the stream. That way she will stand out. The only critic of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"That's not fair". A voice behind them surprises them both. They almost drop their croissant and coffee. Alya turns around.

Alya: "Zoeya?"

Zoeya: "I told you I have nothing against them. I am only addressing the issue here. The borders and lines of lawfulness".

Alya (placing her hands on her hips): "And you want to pin it on Ladybug and Chat Noir".

Zoeya (angry): "That is not true!"

Marinette (talking carefully): "I am sure you have the best intentions but Ladybug and Char Noir has never done anything wrong. They have always protected Paris."

Zoeya: "And I do not doubt their intentions. I simply question their message to the world? And that does not necessarily mean that I think it is bad, which is why I am not afraid to ask these questions."

Alya: "It is misleading".

Zoeya: "Well, it is the job of the journalist to make sure that it does not become so"

Alya: "Now you just sound naive"

Zoeya (huffs): "Sure. When somebody believes in something bigger than themselves, they are a just being a child, right?"

Zoeya leaves Alya and Marinette, disappearing by the corner of the street.

Marinette: "That seems a bit…"

Alya (finishing the sentence): "over the top?"

Marinette and Alya sits on a bench in the park. Nino enters the scene and join them. He kisses Alya on the cheek and hugs Marinette. Alya accounts her day again, adding their little meeting with Zoeya.

Nino: "What? Are you talking about Zoeya Khan? The former blogger of 'See and Be Seen'?"

Alya: "Do you know her?"

Nino (excited): "She is amazing! I have read all of her pieces! She writes articles, book review, novels, poems and everything in between! She is not afraid of telling things as they are! She single handedly challenged France's mentality regarding Fantasy novels and movies."

Alya (grunting): "Well, what good does that do?"

Nino (puffing up his chest with a finger in the air as he recite Zoeya's word from her blog): "When we change the mentality of a people, we change their perspective, allowing creativity, innovation and tolerance to grow in the most deserted place"

Alya: What does that even mean?"

Nino (dreamily): "Zoeya's final words on her blog"

Alya crosses her arms and stares angrily at Nino. Nino smiles sheepishly.

Marinette (placing a hand on Alya's shoulder): "She did seem like an intelligent girl".

Alya says nothing. Nino stays silent and Marinette smiles.

 **Scene Ends.**


	5. Scene 4

Scene opens to a view of Champ de Mars. The sun is almost gone behind the horizon. The cool air is now bitting cold. There are still people wandering around but Zoeya khan is sitting right in front of the Eiffel Tower, isolated from the rest of the crowd. She pulls out a notebook from her grey leather bag.

Zoeya (talks to herself in a low mumbling voice): "It is always going to be like this, isn't it? I always get it wrong with people. Maybe I should just have stayed behind the screen."

She stays there for hours and the crowd grows thinner. When darkness falls over the city, there are only a few people left, walking at the opposite end. Zoeya is still holding her book, looking straight ahead. A noise baffles her. There is something in the wind. She cannot see it. She hears a whoosh. She turns around, looking straight at the tall dark figure who stares back with glowing green eyes.

Zoeya: "Chat Noir?"

Chair Noir bows elegantly and takes a hand to place kiss on its backside.

Chat Noir: "I saw you from the Tower, looking all sad. Now, I'm a gentlecat and can't bear to see a damsel in distress."

Zoeya (scoffing): "I can't tell if you are being sincere or flirting"

Chat Noir: "Now, you hurt my feelings".

Zoeya (raises an eyebrow): "Don't you mean 'felines'?"

Chair Noir (chuckles): "A lady of the Puns. I am going to like you."

Zoeya (mumbles): "You will be the first one then".

Chat Noir: "What is that suppose to mean?"

Zoeya: "Nothing"

Chat Noir (takes a step closer): "You have been here for hours. Now, we have not had an Akuma problem for the past five years but lets not tempt fate. So what is the matter?"

Zoeya: "Nothing. I just like being alone."

Chat Noir: "If you like it, then why do you look so sad?"

Zoeya: "Guess thats just what my face looks like, Cat Holmes"

Chair Noir (smirking): "I'm sure I can fix that for you"

Zoeya (smiles): "And here I thought you liked me for who I am"

Chat Noir laughs.

Zoeya: "What are you doing here?"

Chat Noir: "Needed some place to think".

Zoeya: "Do you always come here to think?"

Chat Noir (circles around Zoeya with the silver bludgeon behind his head resting on his shoulders): "Are you trying to find me out?"

Zoeya: "I was just wondering how a cat spends its day. What were you thinking about?"

Chat Noir (raises an eyebrow as he continues to circle around her): "You don't know when to stop, do you?"

Zoeya: "I wouldn't be a very good journalist if I did".

Chat Noir (stops in his track): "You are a journalist?"

Zoeya (raises her eyebrow at the cat): "I am, and I am not ashamed of it."

Chat Noir (raises his hands as a gesture of defense): "I didn't say you should, Lady Pun. Some of my best friends are journalists."

Zoeya (smirks): "I don't doubt that".

Chat Noir: "Well, it has been a joy but I have to get going. The night is young and the criminals brave"

Chair Noir grabs Zoeya's hand and kisses it again before he uses his bludgeon to jump up in air and disappear.

 **Scene Ends.**


	6. Scene 5

Scene opens to a crowd gathering outsite Le Grand Paris Hotel. The area is decorated with balloons and banners. It is the five year anniversary of Hawk Moth's capture. The sun is high in the sky. Mayor Bourgeois is ready in front of the podium. He coughs once and takes a deep breathe.

Mr. Bourgeois: "Today is indeed a day of celebration. It is now five years since the last Akuma attack and we have no one but Paris' own superhero to thank for this. If it was not for Ladybug and Chat Noir, this great city would have been crushed to dust a thousand time over. It has been a great pleasure to be Mayor in a time where such brave souls are willing to take actions and responsibility to, not only save the city, but to make it safer. It has certainly made it easier for me to announce my last term as Mayor of Paris."

A group of journalist raises their hands and the mayor chooses Nadja Chamack from the masses.

Nadja: "Do you know if Ladybug and Chat Noir will be joining the event today?"

Mr. Bourgeois: "Well, there is no telling with those two. They are still working hard to safe us from harm but I am sure that they will join as soon as possible."

The group of journalist raises their hands again, yelling for the Mayor's attention. He chooses Alya.

Alya: "Thank you, Mayor Bourgeois. What have you planned to mark this five year of peace?"

Somebody scoffs in the crowd. Only few people hears it.

Mr. Bourgeois: "excellent question, Ms. Césaire. Why don't you come in and find out for yourself."

The doors to the Mayor's hotel opens, welcoming them to enter.

Mr. Bourgeois: "Today is a day we will celebrate together as a city. All men and women will join in the festive. For this is a victory for us all!"

With a sudden whoosh, a figure swirl down from the hotel's roof and lands right beside the mayor on all four. Chat Noir stand up on his feet and waves.

Chat Noir: "Now, you were not going to start this party without me, were you?"

There is a cheer from the crowd, which is quickly silent by another whoosh in the air. Ladybug lands on the other side of the Mayor. She smiles and waves.

Ladybug: "I tried to keep him away but the cat got claws."

Mr. Bourgeois: "Now, I think we are ready to-."

A hand raises in the air, standing out in midst of the people who have now reserved all their questions and are ready to enjoy the evening. Mayor Bourgeois is baffled by it but he smiles.

Mr. Bourgeois: "y-yes. Ms… What do you want to ask?"

The crowd parts around Zoeya, making her visible to everyone. Alya huffs angrily.

Zoeya: "What is happening with the investigation of the missing miraculous?"

Chat Noir clearly recognizes her. He looks at Ladybug before he answers.

Chat Noir: "We are still looking for it. Don't worry. We will never give up."

Zoeya: "Is Paris Police a part of this investigation?"

Chat Noir: "N-no. We thinks it is better if it is handled by someone who is familiar with the miraculous".

Zoeya: "What will happen once you do find the miraculous?"

Ladybug: "It will be returned to its rightful place"

Zoeya: "One last question"

Mr. Bourgeois: "I think it is enough now. People are waiting."

Zoeya (ignoring the mayor): "Who do you answer to?"

Chair Noir: "Excuse me".

Zoeya: "You are not a part of the police force. You are not a part of an agency. You show up and disappear. So who is keeping you in check?"

Chat Noir and Ladybug exchange a look.

Ladybug (steps forward and look at Zoeya): "We answer to the forces that chose us. When Hawk Moth terrorized this city, Chat Noir and I were chosen. I believe that there will always be someone to step up and fight. We answer to the power that has been given to us and for the reason it was given.

Mr. Bourgeois: "A wonderful speech! Let us now enjoy this evening."

The crowd of people is streaming into the hotel. Zoeya stands behind with a small smile on her face. She slowly walks inside.

 **Scene Ends.**


	7. Scene 6

Inside Le Grand Paris Hotel. The sun is setting over the city. Some people are dancing. Others are enjoying the cuisine. Zoeya is prepared to leave. She is standing in front of the main door. She is exhausted. The voice of Chat Noir stops her in track.

Chat Noir: "So that's what a good journalist is."

Zoeya smiles weakly to him.

Zoeya: "Chat Noir, I thought you left."

Chat Noir (bored): "I did. Then I thought I should pay my respect to the great journalist."

Zoeya (her smiles fades): "Are you angry with me?"

Chat Noir: "I thought you were a friend."

Zoeya: "I don't know about that but I am not a foe".

Chat Noir: "Oh, so you treat all people like this."

Zoeya: "I was just asking some questions. None of them puts you or Ladybug in a bad light. They are important."

Chat Noir: "None of those question said anything about how much we have helped Paris".

Zoeya: "Becuase that's not a question. It is a statement. And with all your respect, I think there are enough people here to do that."

Chat Noir: "Oh. Well, I guess Paris' journalist are not good enough for the great journalist."

Zoeya: "That's not what I meant. I am just saying that there is a habit of looking at the world in this universal telescope and when we do that, other people get hurt. I just want to make sure that we don't do that."

Chat Noir: "Well, why don't you just let me know when I am doing my job wrong. I am sure you can do it all much better."

Zoeya: "You don't understand. I am not trying to criticize you."

Chat Noir: "Try harder".

Zoeya (angrily): "Why are everybody here so damn afraid of questions and the truth?"

Chat Noir: "Truth? What truth? The truth of how we are just some famous and loved outlaws?"

Zoeya (looks away): "You know what. Nevermind. If that's what you think, then it must be true."

Zoeya leaves. Chat Noir looks after her. He is joined by Nino by the door.

Nino: "Dude, was that Zoeya Khan?"

Chat Noir: "Zoeya Khan?"

Nino: "Yeah man. She is an amazing writer. She is working for the Daily Witness now."

Chat Noir: "She's the one you who have a massive crush on?"

Nino (suddenly flustered): Dude! No! That is not what I said! I just admire her, man."

Chat Noir (smirks): "That is not what it sounds like"

Nino: "Come on. I have a girlfriend. I just like her style. She is optimistic but reflective. She is willing to take the big fights. She only moved Paris this month and she is not holding back."

Chat Noir: "Yeah. You have a crush on her"

Nino: "Dude!"

Chat Noir: "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Cat's Honor"

Chat Noir laughs and then extends his bludgeon to jump on the hotel's roof and disappear into the night.

 **Scene Ends.**


	8. Scene 7

Scene open to Champ de Mars. Zoeya is sitting at the same spot as the day before, staring straight ahead. She is holding the notebook again. Night has fallen over the city. The Eiffel Tower's brigtens the park and cast odd shadows. The park is almost empty. Zoeya sobs.

Zoeya hears a whoosh in the air. She turns around. She cannot see anything. The air around her seems to become colder and heavier. She can hear something moving around. Something is flapping in the air. It stops.

Zoeya is still from left to right. She puts her notebook back in the bag. She stands up and rushes away. Her footsteps echoes in the darkness. She hurries forward without looking back.

Zoeya is close to her apartment when the noise begins again. She feels something touching her cheek. It is a light and feathery feeling. A small shadowy figure surrounds her. It circles around her.

Zoeya (flustered with eyes wide open): "That's not possible".

The shadow moves faster. Zoeya tries to run. She only takes one step before everything goes dark.

 **Scene Ends.**


	9. Scene 8

The scene opens to the view of the Eiffel tower. It zooms to a dark figure sitting on an iron bar in the tower, only a few feet above the first level. Chat Noir is looking down at the park. He is curled up in a corner. There is a whoosh in the dark. A red yoyo with black spots circles around an iron bar. Ladybug pulls herself up. Chat Noir stays still and watches her. Ladybug walks toward him a little unsteady and then take a seat next to him.

Chat Noir (smiles): "Missing me already, Milady?"

Ladybug: "At least give me a second to catch my breath before you begin your cat calling".

Chat Noir laughs.

Chat Noir: "What are you doing here?"

Ladybug: "I just thought I would come and see how you were doing. Apparently you had a fight with a journalist."

Chat Noir: "I thought we were strict business, Milady?"

Ladybug: "You thought wrong".

Chat Noir (sighs): "I was out of line"

Ladybug: "What happened?"

Chat Noir: "I don't know really. I have met her yesterday. She just seemed so nice, and then today it just seemed-."

Ladybug: "As if she was trying to put us down?"

Chat Noir (scoffs): "Yeah. I don't know why it bothered me so much."

Ladybug: "You felt betrayed."

Chat Noir and Ladybug looks at the city as it flicker in the night. More and more lights are shutting off. Chat Noir sighs.

Chat Noir (talks without looking at Ladybug): "Are you still with that boyfriend of yours?"

Ladybug: "I am."

Chat Noir: "It must be getting pretty serious now."

Ladybug remains silent.

Chat Noir: "Have you told him?"

Ladybug: "Of course not! Our identities needs to remain a secret."

Chat Noir: "And that doesn't bother you? There will always be a part hidden from him. How will that even work?"

Ladybug: "Of course it does but I also know what's at stake".

Chat Noir: "Maybe we were never supposed to be both. Maybe the heroes were always suppose to take over."

Ladybug:"Sometimes I really miss you, Chat".

Chat Noir (confused): "I'm right here, Milady"

Ladybug: "No, you are not. You haven't been for while, and I can't figure out why."

Chat Noir's ears suddenly wiggles. He looks down and sees the figure of someone walking unsteady. Chat Noir jumps down with bludgeon spinning above his head. He catches the woman before she falls forward.

Chat Noir: "Don't worry I got you-."

The woman stands up on her own feet and looks at him with big brown eyes that seems to glittering in the Tower's light like diamonds. Her dark hair is filled with pearls and braids but it is all tied together in a crooked ponytail. She is wearing black sparkling dungarees with a green top beneath it. Her hands are covered with a dark cloud-like substance that circles around them.

Chat Noir: "Are you okay?"

The stranger (speaks softly, seemingly a little confused): "Yes. I think I am."

Chat Noir (looks down at her hands): "Are you sure?"

The Stranger: "Yes. Yes, I think I am."

Chat Noir: "What's your name?"

The Stranger (pauses for a moment as if she is looking for something): "Ch-Child"

Chat Noir: "Child?"

The Stranger: "Play?"

Chat Noir (confused): "Play?"

The Stranger: "Child Play"

She suddenly laughs. She stops and looks at him. Char Noir looks up at Ladybug and then back at the woman.

Chat Noir: "Okay. Nice to meet you Child Play. I am Chat Noir."

Chat Noir pauses. He stares at her, poking his lower lip with a finger.

Chat Noir: "Have I seen you before? You look familiar."

Child Play: "I don't think so. I am new."

Chat Noir: "Well, then welcome to Paris."

Child Play looks around.

Chat Noir: "Are you sure okay? I can help you get home"

Child Play smiles.

Child Play: "Why would I go home? The game has only just begun."

Chat Noir narrows his eyes in confusion. Child Play snaps her fingers. The black shadows around her hands swirls and then in a cloud of black dust a small blue creature appear. It is only three feet tall with black eyes and two giant teeth sticking up from its jaw. The creature snickers.

Chat Noir takes a step back: "What on earth is that?"

Child Play (laughs loudly): "I don't know. Let us give it name! What about Blue?"

Chat Noir (does not take his eyes of it): "Seems a little on the nose, doesn't it?"

Child Play (pauses for a moment, looking at him): "And Chat Noir is what? To throw off your enemies?".

Chat Noir: "Touche".

Ladybug jumps down and join Chat Noir.

Child Play: "Oh. Look at that. Another friend."

The creature steps forward, still snickering.

Child Play (smirks): "Blue does not like you".

Ladybug (smiles): "Aw. Give me some time. I have a way of growing on people."

Child Play: "Blue is not a patient boy".

The creature jumps forward. Ladybug and Chat Noir barely escape it as they jump and lands behind it. The creature turns and then it smiles at them. It suddenly waves. With a sudden puff it disappears in a cloud of dusk. Chat Noir looks around. Child Play has vanished.

Chat Noir: "Where did she go?"

Ladybug (looks around too): "She is gone."

They suddenly hear a laughter echoing in the air around them. Child Play's voice surrounds them but they cannot see her.

Child Play (speaks in a deep tone):

"Eeni meeni mini mo.

I have a game, just for you.

I will go hide and you can seek.

Look for me when you hear a shriek.

I will be the child in disguise

I speak one truth but fifty lies.

There is no rule but one:

We play when the sun is gone."

Child Play laughs.

Scene Ends.


	10. Scene 9

The scene opens to Chat Noir swinging from one roof top to another with the help of his bludgeon. It is late night. A big round moon shines down on Paris. Ladybug is following him far behind. She eventually catches up with him and lands right in front of him. He stops and looks at her.

Chait Noir (calmly): "You are in the way, my lady"

Ladybug: "Where are you running off to? You don't know where she is."

Chat Noir: " I can find her. Never doubt a Cat's instinct. You have learned that by now"

Laydbug: "Chat, you need to think this through."

Chat Noir (narrows his eyes in confusion): "Did you not just see her?"

Ladybug: "What I saw was a confused girl that is trying to play games with you."

Chat Noir: "She looked like an Akuma victim."

Ladybug: "You don't know that".

Chat Noir: "Are you kidding me? The odd appearance. The unreal name. The way she talked. This is Hawk Moth's M.O"

Ladybug: "There hasn't been an Akuma attack for for five years and Hawk Moth is in jail.

Chat Noir: "A jail is not strong enough to hold him and We never found the Miraculous."

Ladybug: "So what? You think that someone else is taking up his role or that he just suddenly decided to be Hawk Moth again? Then tell me, why now?

Chat Noir: "I know what I saw."

Laydbug: "It sounds like you want it to be an Akuma. Just so we have something to chase."

Chat Noir: "And it sounds like you want to be anything else than an Akuma. Just so we don't have to chase it."

Ladybug: "You are chasing your own tail, Chat.

Chat Noir [Scoffs]: "Being naive doesn't suit you".

Ladybug: "And being a fool doesn't suit you".

Chat Noir (smiles): "I am going to take that as a compliment, Bugaboo"

Suddenly Chat Noir's ears begin to wiggle. He rapidly turns his head and jumps to the next roof. Ladybug follows him as he jumps from one roof to another. He stops for a brief moment and stare down at a alley. He jumps down and lands on all four. Ladybug right beside him. It is pitch black. Ladybug can barely make out Chat Noir's figure next to her.

Ladybug: "What is it?"

Chat Noir: "I heard something. It was this loud screeching sound."

They are standing in an narrow alley and Chat Noir slowly walks forward, looking from one wall to the other. Ladybug stand stills. She still cannot see anything. Chat Noir disappears from her sight into the darkness. She can hear him.

Ladybug: "Chat, where are you?"

She freezes. A cold breeze runs up her body. It feels like someone is standing next to her. She slowly turns around, and a dark shadow swallows her. Ladybug screams.

Chat Noir hears her and he runs back to her.

Chat Noir: "Ladybug!"

Ladybug (shouts): "No! Stop! Stay Away! Chat, Stay away!"

Chat Noir stops.

Chat Noir: "Ladybug?"

Chat Noir can see her but it is not Ladybug. It is a woman, lying on the ground. She is covering her face. Her long dark hair is loosely hanging down her body. The remaining red fabric of her suit is slowly vanishing.

Ladybug (Whimpering): "It took them. Chat, my miraculous are gone!"


	11. Scene 10

Chat Noir is leaning up against the brick wall with his arms crossed. He is looking straight and way from the alley where he had stood before.

Ladybug(shouting): "You can't look!"

Chat Noir (through gritted teeth): "Yes, My Lady. I heard you the first billion times!"

Ladybug: "They are not here. She took them!"

Chat Noir (murmuring to himself): "So now you believe me".

Ladybug: "What?"

Chat Noir: "I said, Don't worry. I will find them"

Ladybug: "Don't look!"

Chat Noir: "I'm not!"

Ladybug: "What do I do now? We have to get them back!"

Chat Noir: "I will get them back"

Ladybug: "How?"

Chat Noir: "By chasing my own tail"

Ladybug: "This is not a time for jokes"

Chat Noir: "Listen, Milady. There is nothing you can do anyway. Without the miraculous people will recognize you. Sit this one out."

Chat Noir extends the bludgeon and leaves the scene.

Ladybug: "Chat? Chat? Where are you? Chat?

 **Scene Ends.**


	12. Scene 11

The scene opens to the bakery. The sun is rising and the queue is growing. It zooms in to Marionette's room. Marionette is lying in her bed. Tears streaming down her faces. There is a knock on the door. Alya enters the room.

Alya: "Marionette?"

Silence

Alya: "Marionette. It has been a week. We are worried and scared. What is going on?"

Quite sobs continues in silence.

Alya: "Luka has been calling. Remember him?"

Marionette (speaking chokingly): "I… Can't. Please leave, Alya"

Alya: "Girl, please. You have to talk to us."

Marionette: "please, just go."

Alya sighs and linger in the room for a bit before she leaves.

 **Scene Ends.**


	13. Scene 12

Scene opens to Nadja Chamack standing in front of the camera, speaking into a mic.

Nadja: "Don't be bemused, it's just the news. It is now four weeks since Ladybug made her appearance and have not been seen since. The people of Paris are beginning to worry as Chat Noir is also becoming a rare sight. The question is weighting on all of us. Where is Ladybug and will she return?"

 **Scene Ends**


	14. Scene 13

The scene opens to the busy streets of Paris. People walking and talking. The scene moves from one person to another

Unknown woman: "Maybe she is hurt?"

Unknown man: "or even worse."

Xavier Ramier: "I fear the worse, my pigeons."

Unknown teenager: "Perhaps she has been kidnapped"

Unknown girl: "What is Chat Noir doing?

Roger Rain comprix: "He should tell us where she is."

Lila Rossi: "She always so useless. No wonder she got over her head."

Sabrina Raincomprimix: "It's absurd! What will happen to us?"

Unknown woman at the Daily Witness: "Dearest. The rumour is that there is an Akuma"

Unknown man at the police station: "Nothing about this is good!"

Mr. Buble: "It is impossible. It is just vile rumours."

Mr. Dupain at the bakery: "Nothing is right in the world anymore".

 **Scene Ends.**


	15. Scene 14

The scene opens to gray sky looking of the little bakery. It threatens with rain. The scene zooms into Marionette's room. She is looking out of the window. The television is casting blue light in the room. Nadja Chamack's voice fills the room.

From the television: "Three months has passed since Ladybug's disappearance. Fear is growing the city and more and more people are coming forward, claiming to have seen akumas flying around. Other claims to have seen Chat Noir fighting akumatized victims while few have even claimed to have seen Ladybug running in a new suit-."

There is knock. Alya enters the room.

Alya: "I brought you some food."

From the television: "Mayor Bourgeois and Chief Officer Raincomprix are set to hold a press conference at the -."

Alya: "I never thought I would say this Marinette. But you have turned into a terrible person."

From the television: "The only man that has answers is Chat Noir and he has not made any appearance since the disappearance of Ladybug -."

Alya: "You have no right to make us suffer like this. You are so obsessed in your own sorrows that you have just left your family and friends behind. We don't deserve this. You have no right!"

Marinette (whispering): "You don't understand"

Alya: "No, I don't. But you never bother to tell me."

Marinette: "She is gone."

Alya: "Who is gone?"

Marinette: "I don't know how to get her back".

Alya: "Marinette, what are you talking about? Drop the riddles!"

From the television: "Breaking news! A message written on the Eiffel Tower for Chat Noir!"

Marinette and Alya look at the television. It showed a live recording from the tower. A red sheet hanging from an iron bar with colourfull letters glued on.

Alya reads the sign out loud:

"Eeni meeni mini mo

Where did the cat go?

I have something that belongs to you.

Come and get me when the clock strikes two."

 **Scenes Ends.**


	16. Scene 15

The scene opens to the Eiffel Tower, glittering in the night. Chat Noir is standing on the ground looking up. The white sheet is stilling hanging there, slowly dancing in the gentle wind. He looks around the area and then crawl up the tower, jumping from one bar to the other. He stops at the first floor and pull the white sheet up. There is a sudden sound of wind and he turns around. She has not changed since he last saw her. She is still wearing black dungarees and a green blouse. Her hair is tied up in a crooked ponytail, and her hands are covered with a dark clouds. Her lips are blood red but he only noticed that when she smiled.

Chat Noir: "What happened? You grew tired of your own games?"

Child Play: "Well, what is the fun in hiding if no one is seeking?

Chat Noir: "I never stopped looking for you"

Child Play: "Oh but you did, kitty. One day you woke up and thought how easier everything was without her, did you not?"

Chat Noir: "What are you talking about?"

Child Play: "Ladybug. After all she has no purpose anymore, does she? You are not fighting Akumas. You are fighting simple men and women of Paris. You can do that on our own and in your own way. Broken bones and a good beating to keep them straight, no?"

Chat Noir: "Just give me the miraculous, Child Play? I am not much of a chat cat.".

Child Play [laughing]: "Oh my! Always in a rush! Who littered a fire under your butt?"

Chat Noir: "You got what you wanted. I am here."

Child Play: "Now, who said that I wanted you?"

Chat Noir narrows his eyes at her as Child Play begins to circle around him.

Child Play: "Eeni meeni mini mo. You should have stayed at home. Haven't you heard about the curious cat? There is no satisfaction to bring it back. You have left it to the lady in red. Wouldn't you say so, Marinette?"

Chat Noir: "What?"

Child Play stops and looks into a dark corner of the tower with a smile and he follows her eyes. He notices the shadow that is moving on the ground.

Child Play: "All so predictable."

Chat Noir: "Marinette?"

Child Play [looking at her nail with disinterest]: "My, oh my. Wonder what she is doing here? I really do wonder",

Chat Noir looks at Child Play and then back at the shadow. It has disappeared.

Child Play: "Leaving already? But the game has only just begun."

With a snap Child Play calls on the blue monster and it runs after the missing shadow.

Chat Noir: "What are you doing? Leave her alone".

He runs after the monster but stops at the sight of it when blue slowly walks back with a girl in it's hands. She is struggling against the tight grip and trying to hide her face but Chat Noir can recognize her.

Child Play: "Seems familiar?"

Chat Noir turns around and look at Child Play.

Child Play: "I am sure she seems familiar on so many levels, no?"

Chat Noir: "Let her go!"

Child Play: "Very well"

Child Play snaps her fingers and the blue monster disappears. Marinette falls to the ground and Chat Noir runs toward her and helps her up on her feet.

Child Play: "It is odd how it is always the simplest of plans that works the best. All I had to do was dangle the miraculous in front of your face and you ran right into the trap. You seem to be more of a mouse than a bug if you ask me."

Marinette: "It is not what you think. I was looking for Ladybug."

Child Play: "Well, that is exactly what I thought."

Marinette [talking to Chat Noir]: "The city needs Ladybug. I thought she would be here tonight. I wanted to help!"

Chat Noir: "That is very dangerous!"

Child Play: "Oh come on! Open your eyes, cat! Everybody in this city wants Ladybug back but she is the only one showing up! Isn't it funny? When Ladybug is not around, Marinette is. Or maybe we should turn it around; When Ladybug is around, Marinette is not."

Chat Noir: "I have seen them next to each other. Marinette is not Ladybug. Let her go"

Child Play: "Oh wake up! Ladybug is not just a miraculous owner. She is a guardian too. She has everything she needs, just one charm away."

Chat Noir: "Zoeya, listen to me"

Child Play looks at Chat Noir, frozen.

Chat Noir: "You have been missing for months. Alya was the first one notice. Child Play appeared after the party. It all made sense. I have known who you were for months. I know I lashed out on you. I know this is my fault."

Child Play [huffs]: "My dear cat. You don't know anything. You don't know how tired I am. Or how sick I am of the same old lies, told through generations right before the whole world burns at our feet!"

Chat Noir: "Zoeya, we are all doing your best."

Child Play: "Our best? What exactly are we doing? What has changed? Racism, poverty, war, violence, death?"

Chat Noir: "If you begin to think like that, there will never be an end to it. We will be consume by the darkness of it."

Child Play: "I already have, and then it I realized: We live in a world with magic but we are looking at politicians for solutions. Greedy men who want to walk on a path of glory so they can be remembered for something."

Child Play takes out the Ladybug Miraculous from her pocket with smile: "But all it really take is one wish, isn't it?"

Chat Noir: "We have all been down this road before, Zoeya. It has never brought anything good with it."

Child Play: "Well, I wouldn't say that. You trapped Hawk Moth. He was a man who sought to use this power to bring back a loved one. And now, I am here with the power to much more."

Chat Noir: "You have the butterfly miraculous?"

Child Play: "Everything in due time. Right now I definitely have these Miraculous. All I am missing is a Ladybug?"

Chat Noir: "What do you want?"

Child Play: "Nothing"

Child Play throws the Miraculous on the floor in front of Chat Noir and Marinette. They stare at them for a minute and look up at Child Play but she has already disappeared.

 **[Scene Ends]**


End file.
